


Feuilly and the revolution

by ginogollum



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/pseuds/ginogollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drawings about one of my favourites charachters. Canon Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuilly and the revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eglantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/gifts).



> The prompt from Eglantine asked for Feully and revolution planning, so I imagined him as the one who find firearms and, well, builds barricades in a slightly creative way. I hope you like!

[](http://postimg.org/image/3o5vpfzh1/full/)   


[](http://postimg.org/image/8bs5jn2pf/full/)   



End file.
